The Better soup
Info Probably one of if not the m0st infamous tr0ll in Keekan n co history. I am the better soup was @n akount cre8ed on un$t@gr@m. They apperd around leik october = novembr of 2018. They basically just h@rrassed Keekan, Egg, Savvannah, Keely, Trebber, Camera, and anyblubby they possibly wanted to be mean to. Everyblubby h8ed them for the shrot two weeks he was being mean n evrything. Camera gre@tly hepled Keekan with the quest to sop bebber soup and they probly w0uldnt even be frends if Better s0up didnt cre8 the gr0up chat. They w0uld also sumtiems write these l0ng drawn out paragraphs saying they're sorry and act like they're somblubby else like Trebber or sumtin. Suspects Jams - HMMMMMMMMMHMMMMmmmmmhmhmhm Jams seems to be one of the more likely suspects. Jams is just an off human bean, n0thing he d0es is "n0rmal". And when Keekan, Choo Choo, and Camera confronted him a couple times he acted very odd to s@y the least. Jams is 0ur t0p priority in terms of likeliness. Trebber - ''HMMmmmmmmhmhmhmhmhhm ne i d0nt thincc its him c0z hes a l0yal Keekan n Co employye n he nose that if he evr goes against the chumpany than we'll d0x him, his family, his frends, everyblubby. We'll also bern down his house then throw a flamin b@g of crap through is wind0w. So ye its probably knot him, or any other Keekan n Co employees. Keely - Recently Camera brot up a prebby goob point today at jim class. She said "Ay keekan, ye evr notice how in groupchat better soup and keely r never active at the sam tim??". Interesting observation, but again, Keely woulb hav nuthin to gaim from doing it. ''Silly Billy - ''HmmmmmmHHHHMHMHMmmhhMHhhmhMHm pers0nally i dont think its Silly Billy because wh@t w0uld he have to gain. While with Jams, he is just odd and you w0uld expect Jams to do sumtin gey like that just to tr0ll people, but i d0nt thincc Silly Billy w0uld. ''Ooyan - HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ne i d0nt thincc its Ooyan. ''Firstly Ooyan doesnt use unstagrum he uses twitter, and he w0uldent g0 against the chumpany like that. '''The te@m up' So s0metimes we will all just te@m up 0n the better soup and rep0rt him. They usually git vary disgruntled. He also alw@ys says racial and derogatory slurs to Keekan and his frends. The return Since leik mid February the Better soup has made a return. He d0esnt d0 it as much but he will still just be a butth0le to Keekan and frends. We'll keep yall updated if anything new arises or c0mes out with this case. At the moment Keekan and Ooyan Shrimp Detectives are on the case The sad truth?? Recently Keekan n frends may have found out the true identity of The better soup. This was a heartbreaking incident. While its not confirmed, its very likely. Ocean Man, had some of the same speaking patterns as the Better soup and Keekan and Silly Billy pointed it out. Ocean Man didn't even deny it either, so wether or not Ocean Man is The Betters soup or not its truly heartbreaking either way to think one of Keekans favrit frends would be such an evil tr0ll. But its not confirmed so we'll keep ya'll updated. Upd8 So a lot have come out in the recent past week aboot the Better Soup. We counted riVer out for being a suspect. We cheCked is telephone and the accunt wasnt on there. We were gonna tAke him to c0urt but dismmissed his case. Recently they tried sumtin reAlly d e s p i c a b l e. What they did won't be disclosed but the investigation is full force now. We're going to find their identity. With the help of Detective Doodoocacapants, Trebber, Choo Choo, and the rest of Keekan n Co their identity will soon be revealed, we're gonna find em. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dum soopid loozas